Below Sea Level
by Grenade
Summary: AubsAnge: She's as flawless as her moves but when faced against the water, her shield crumbles down.


**Below Sea Level**  
><strong>I really love this pairing. They just <strong>_**scream **_**sexy. I've been obsessively drawing them and I'm proud of the latest pic I drew. #mommypraisedme4once. Oh and I have like… nine abandoned fan fiction ideas for Dance Central and I genuinely don't think I'll ever get around to finishing them. Soo like… If you've reviewed any of my stories and if you want to write a story but is struggling for an idea, I'd be happy to give you some. Just credit me, ey? ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Ugh… school starts tomollo. **

Chlorine reminded her of red-eye infections and sunscreen reminded her of the beach. She wished she was at the beach but she ended up by some miracle at the local pools. She didn't like swimming pools. Everyone was either huddled up, spreading some unknown disease or taking a dump in it. The lifeguards there didn't look fit enough to save you and everything just seemed so limited. The beach: now that was different. The beach had an eyeful selection of lifeguards, soft sand to relax and get your tan on and also, it was free. But due to certain circumstances and a begging Bodie, she ended up here.

She let out a sigh of annoyance and depression as her mind floated with how many guys _would've_ hit on her if she was at the beach. Instead, all that were here were family dads and teens who just hit puberty. The Caucasian sat up from her lying position underneath the shades of a tree as her hand reached over the grab a hold of the sunscreen. She popped the lid open and squeezed a generous amount into the palm of her hand.

"Need a hand there?" A bubbly voice asked.  
>"Did you just get raped?" Aubrey replied. The boxer chuckled before shaking her head.<br>"The water's nice. You should take a dip." Emilia suggested, bending down to retriever her towel. She damped it onto her hair before wrapping it around her body. She then sat next to the redhead; her hand swiping against Aubrey's to take the sunscreen off and onto her own.  
>The Caucasian turned her back towards the boxer as Emilia began to rub the sunscreen on her friend's pale skin.<p>

"A _dip_?" She repeated in a way that made her sound like she was asking a question, which in fact, she was. But she didn't wait for an answer nor was Emilia going to provide it, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm _not_ going into a pool full of introverts and weirdos."  
>"Introverts? Says the woman who's sitting here alone when she could be having <em>fun."<em> Emilia replied, putting a little force into her rubs.  
>"<em>Fun?<em> Emilia, I could be having _fun_ at the beach and not at this run down local pool."

"It's not _that_ old." The boxer defended, "Besides… You can go to the beach anytime. The pools is just a nice change."  
>"Barely." The contemporary scoffed, "It's a change, I'd admit. But it isn't nice."<br>"You're such a Negative Nancy. If you didn't wanna come, then why bother, princess?"

Aubrey genuinely thought about this, _why did she even bother_? She had upper-class 'friends' she could've hung out with but instead she decided to chill with _this_ sorry bunch. Suddenly, her mind went slow-motion on her as her eyes caught sight of none other than Angel. He was a few feet away from where she and Emilia resided as his eyes averted down to the deep-ended pool in front of him. His upper body was exposed, showing off his well-built muscles and tanned skin. He glistened in the sun as droplets of pool water trickled down his body. She felt her heart rate elevating as his attire of his signature visor and simple patterned board shorts would make _any_ girl swoon. Emilia followed the Caucasian's line of sight to see the hunky piece of Latino before returning her attention back at Aubrey.

"Oh, I see." The boxer noted with a mischievous voice. The red head shook her head before glancing at Emilia.  
>"What exactly do you see?" She asked, skilfully watching the Latino from the corner of her eye.<br>"You came here for tall, dark and all kinds of sexy." Emilia replied. The boxer had just finished rubbing the sunscreen on the Caucasian before she stood up, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked over at Angel whilst awaiting her friend's reply.  
>"Angel's <em>barely<em> sexy." Aubrey corrected, rolling her eyes.  
>"I wasn't talking about Angel." Emilia lied, ending her statement with a smile, "You think he's sexy?" She asked, knowing full well how embarrassed the Caucasian must have felt. Aubrey felt like punching the boxer for making a fool out of her but refrained from doing so.<p>

"No!" The red head denied dramatically, "Never in a million years."  
>"Right." Emilia said sarcastically, "Oh wait…"<br>"What _now_?" Aubrey said through her teeth in annoyance.  
>"Don't tell me you can't <em>swim?"<em> The boxer asked with a sarcastic voice. She saw the Caucasian tense at her words before smiling mischievously, "Bullseye."  
>Aubrey snapped her head up to glare at Emilia in a threatening way. The tanned woman threw her hands up as if to surrender as she took a couple steps back, "And you want the Latino to save you while you drown?" Emilia continued to provoke as Aubrey quickly rose to her feet.<p>

Emilia began to run away from the terrifying red head as the pale skinned dancer chased after her. The boxer giggled in amusement as she headed to the deep ended pool, jumping in with no hesitation. Aubrey halted, groaning in annoyance.  
>"Get outta there!" She shouted, stomping her foot on the heated pavement. Emilia's head bobbed back up before she poked her tongue out, "Ugh!"<p>

Suddenly, wet, muscled arms constricted around the red head's slim waist. Those arms threated to throw her into the pool and that's when her body stiffened. Her hands grabbed onto the well-built forearms as her eyes shut closed. She waited to be thrown but that never came. Aubrey then heard a chuckle. She slowly turned around as the arms around her loosened, "Oh my God, _Angel!_" The red head squealed pushing him away from her, "You're wet!" She said in disgust.  
>His eyebrows narrowed as he thought about how Aubrey reacted to when he was going to throw her in. He found it rather peculiar, generally she would shrug him off and push <em>him<em> into the pool but she seemed hesitant. He nodded slightly at his discovery before smiling, "C'mon, go in."  
>"<em>No."<em> She insisted as she wiped off the water that came onto her skin. She waited for Angel to say something _very_ absurd but when that didn't happen, she just felt stupid. Again. She took a step back, staring at Angel as he stood there.

_Why isn't he saying something_? She questioned herself. 


End file.
